2012 vs 2024
by Kim Ji Yoon
Summary: /CH 3 UP/ Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berusia 5 tahun di tahun 2024 harus terjebak dalam lingkaran waktu, kembali menuju tahun 2012. Dan Mereka pun harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin remaja di tahun 2012. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka selanjutnya? / KYUMIN FIC/ BL/Yaoi / Typo / DLDR / RnR..
1. The Begining

**2012 vs 2024**

**Main Pairing : Kyuhyun X Sungmin**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : BL, Yaoi, Typo (s), bad plot, not EYD, pasaran**

**Disclaim : All cast isn't mine**

**.**

**Summary : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berusia 5 tahun di tahun 2024 harus terjebak dalam lingkaran waktu, kembali menuju tahun 2012. Dan Mereka pun harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin remaja di tahun 2012. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka selanjutnya?**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Bash Anything in this FF**

**.. Don't Like Don't Read ..**

**.**

**.**

**2012 vs 2024 **

**Tahun 2024**

Dua bocah terlihat sedang asyik bermain di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan berbagai mainan yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Bocah yang berumur sekitar 5 tahun itu sedang asyik bermain bersama, bahkan hingga tertawa senang entah menertawakan hal apa.

Mereka sudah bermain bersama selama lebih dari 2 jam.

"Kyu bocan!"

Teriak salah satu namja kecil berambut ikal coklat sambil melempar robot-robotan ke sembarang tempat.

"Eh? Kenapa Kyu?" tanya namja kecil lainnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menggembungkan pipinya menatap namja kecil yang melemparkan mainannya itu.

"Udahan ah mainnya Kyu bocan!" ucap namja bernama Kyuhyun itu sambil menekuk wajahnya.

"Waeyo? Kyu bocan mainan cama Minnie? Hiks"

Melihat Kyuhyun yang menekuk wajahnya itu, namja kecil nan imut bernama Sungmin yang menjadi teman mainnya itu pun mulai terisak.

"Anii. Kyu bukan bocan cama Minnie, Kyu hanya bocan mainan ini telus" jelas Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin agar namja imut ini tidak menangis.

"Jinja?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu menatap Kyuhyun yang langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu, Sungmin pun langsung tersenyum lebar.

Setelah itu tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali bermain lagi dengan mainannya yang membuat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Minnie!" panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal. Sungmin menghentikan acara mainnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Waeyo Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya melihat Kyuhyun yang menekuk wajahnya.

"Kita main yang lain caja yah, kyu bocen.." rengek Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin hanya mampu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Memang kita mau main apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Kyuhyun terdiam dengan pose berpikir. Tangan kanannya terus mengelus dagunya, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah kecil Kyuhyun setelah menemukan sesuatu yang mengasyikan.

"Kajja Minnie. Kita ke tempat Appa Kyu caja!" ajak Kyuhyun seraya bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sungmin berdiri.

"Eh? Kita mau main di tempat Cho juci kelja?" tanya Sungmin bingung namun tetap menerima bantuan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri.

"Ne" jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Tapi.. tapi bukannya Juci melalang kita ke cana Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Ia sangat ingat terakhir mereka bermain di tempat yang bisa di bilang sebagai laboratorium itu berakhir dengan lab yang hancur karena ulah Kyuhyun dan akhirnya Tuan Cho memarahi mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Appa tidak akan malah cama kita ming!" Kyuhyun terus meyakinkan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya. Tidak akan seru jika bermain sendiri dank arena Sungmin adalah tetangga sekaligus teman bermain yang paling setia menemani nya, sekarang Kyuhyun tengah membujuk namja kecil berpipi chubby nan imut itu.

Sungmin terdiam seakan berpikir.

"Tapi Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun ragu.

"Minnie-ah jebal~" Kyuhyun kembali merengek menunjukkan aegyo yang tidak terlalu berhasil tetapi mampu membuat Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita hanya belmain di cana sebental ya? Abis itu kita makan caja, Minnie lapal.. hehe" Sungmin memberikan cengiran manisnya.

Cup~

Karena melihat Sungmin yang begitu imut saat menyengir itu, Kyuhyun kecil pun mengecup pipi chubby Sungmin, lalu mencubit gemas pipi itu. Sungmin hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Arra, Kyu janji. Kajja!" Kyuhyun pun langsung menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menariknya menuju sebuah ruangan kerja yang berada di lantai teratas rumah Kyuhyun ini. Lantai teratas? Ya, rumah Kyuhyun memiliki 5 lantai. 2 lantai sebagai tempat tinggal dan 3 lantai sebagai tempat bekerja keluarga Cho yang berprofesi sebagai ilmuwan itu.

Tret Tret Tret

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berhenti saat sebuah robot dengan tinggi sama seperti mereka menghalangi pintu masuk laboratorium.

"Jiji! Minggil!" perintah Kyuhyun pada robot yang sedang merentangkan tangannya itu.

"Mianhae Tuan, Anda tidak boleh masuk!" jawab robot itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menggembungkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah Jiji baik deh, Kyu hanya ingin ketemu Appa ne?" bujuk Kyuhyun pada robot yang sudah menjadi satpam selama beberapa tahun itu.

"Mianhamnida. Tuan besar tidak mengizinkan anda masuk Tuan muda. Jiji tidak mau di marahi" ucap robot bernama Jiji itu. Kyuhyun pun menghela nafasnya, ia tahu bahwa Appa nya pasti sudah mengubah control Jiji sehingga robot yang dulunya innocent itu menjadi keras kepala seperti sekarang.

"Ah! Chu!" pekik Kyuhyun senang saat melihat robot lain yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Kalian bingung kenapa banyak robot? Karena memang semua pelayan di rumah keluarga Cho ini adalah robot. Perkembangan jaman semakin cepat dan robot semakin di butuhkan untuk meringankan pekerjaan manusia.

"Ada yang perlu Chu bantu, Tuan muda Kyu?" tanya robot dengan tinggi sama dengan Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Ne, ne. Chu bisa kau katakan pada Jiji untuk mengizinkan kami masuk ke dalam?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut sambil memegang kedua bahu Chu.

Chu melirik ke arah Jiji yang masih berdiri tegak di depan pintu.

"Mianhae tuan muda, Chu tidak bisa. Chu takut dengan Jiji Hyung" ucap Chu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Chu menyebalkan!" dengus Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie.." panggil Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam dan bersender di dinding berwarna silver itu.

"Minnie, meleka menyebalkan. Kyunnie cebal!" adu Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil melihat sahabat baiknya itu menekuk wajah tampannya.

"Sungminniee~" pekik Chu kegirangan saat melihat keberadaan Sungmin, ia pun langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan memegang kedua tangan Sungmin.

"Yak! Jangan sentuh Minnie! Minnie hanya milik Kyu!" bentak Kyuhyun melihat kelakuan aneh Chu lagi. Chu memang sudah menjadi fans sejati dari namja imut Lee Sungmin, Ah tidak! Chu sering mengatakan bahwa Chu cinta Minnie dan itu selalu membuat Kyuhyun marah-marah dan memukul Chu walau dia sendiri yang akan sakit karena Chu terbuat dari besi dan alumunium.

"Sungmin-ah, Chu merindukan Sungmin" ucap Chu dengan mata berubah menjadi tulisan "Love Minnie". Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil, ia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan robot manja dan genit itu.

"Chu.." panggil Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ne chagya~" jawab Chu masih dengan mata penuh dengan love.

"Lobot genit!" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangan mungilnya di depan dada.

"Chu, mau kan bantu Minnie? Minnie cama Kyunnie mau masuk ke dalam, ne?" bujuk Sungmin dengan menggunakan aegyo nya.

Mata Chu kembali normal saat mendengar permintaan itu, ia menatap serius namja imut di depannya.

"Mianhae Minnie chagy, Chu tidak bisa, Chu—"

Cup~

Ucapan Chu terhenti saat Sungmin mengecup pipi robot yang terasa dingin itu, membuat namja itu langsung eror seketika.

"Chu cium, Chu cium" ucap robot genit it uterus menerus dengan mata berbinar, ia langsung berlarian ke sana kemari.

"Jadi Chu?" tanya Sungmin memastikan bahwa rencana nya akan berhasil.

"Anything for Minnie chagya~"

Chu langsung berlari menghampiri Jiji yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, mendiskusikan beberapa hal dengan robot kaku itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun kegirangan saat Jiji membiarkan mereka lewat dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, entah apa yang di bicarakan oleh robot genit tersebut.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun memasukki ruangan berdinding alumunium silver itu.

Bersih..

Sepi..

Ya, ruangan ini sedang kosong. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Tuan Cho di tempat tersebut dan itu artinya ini kesempatan bagi Kyuhyun untuk bermain sepuasnya.

"Kyunnie~" panggil Sungmin sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang melihat sebuah handphone baru yang ia yakini sudah di modifikasi oleh Appa nya menjadi lebih berguna dari sekedar ponsel.

"Ne, Minnie?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap mata bunny Sungmin yang terlihat indah.

"Itu.. Itu apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk sesuatu di sudut ruangan. Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya untuk melihat benda apa yang di lihat oleh Sungmin.

Sebuah tabung yang cukup besar terbuat dari besi dan alumunium dengan satu pintu. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, ia belum pernah melihat benda tersebut. Ia pun langsung menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan menariknya mendekati benda tersebut.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, memincingkan matanya memperhatikan tabung tersebut. Mereka memutari tabung besi itu dan akhirnya berdiri di tepat di depan pintu tabung yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kyu!" pekik Sungmin sambil menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun yang hendak memasukki tabung tersebut.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kyu mau apa?" Bukannya menjawab Sungmin justru balik bertanya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu caja mau masuk. Kyu belum pernah melihat benda ini, Kyu penasalan" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kajja, kita hanya lihat sebental kok"

Kyuhyun pun kembali menarik tangan Sungmin agar namja imut itu mengikuti nya memasuki tabung berukuran cukup besar itu.

"Waahhh" decak kagum Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saat mereka melihat bagaimana keadaan dalam tabung tersebut.

Putih dan bersih.

Ada beberapa tombol yang cukup rumit di dinding tabung itu.

"Ini pasti game telbalu!" ucap Kyuhyun kegirangan yang langsung men judge benda tersebut sebagai game terbaru penemuan Appanya.

"banyak cekali tombolnya" gumam Sungmin sambil memperhatikan tombol yang berkelap kelip itu, ada sebuah layar lcd yang tidak terlalu besar di hadapan mereka saat ini.

"Hebat" decak kagum Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyunnie! Kyu mau apa?" pekik Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai asyik memencet tombol yang tidak Ia ketahui fungsinya. Sungmin langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar tidak memencet lagi.

"Kenapa? Kyunnie mau coba game ini!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi.. Nanti kalau rusak bagaimana?" ucap Sungmin ragu walaupun sebenarnya ia juga penasaran dengan alat yang di sebut game oleh Kyuhyun itu.

"Tidak akan Minnie. Kyu kan master game!" Kyuhyun berbangga diri sambil memukul dada nya pelan.

Sungmin terdiam sesaat tapi akhirnya ia terlarut oleh ajakan Kyuhyun. Mereka pun mulai memencet tombol itu terus menerus tanpa mempedulikan apa pun. Mereka tertawa kesenangan karena menurut mereka mainan ini cukup menarik, jika mereka memencet beberapa tombol akan ada tulisan aneh keluar di layar.

TET

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya saat terdengar suara tombol cukup keras, entah siapa yang memencet tombol yang mengeluarkan bunyi itu.

Mereka berdua terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba pintu tabung tertutup, mereka mencoba berlari namun gagal, pintu itu sudah tertutup sempurna. Mereka panic saat tabung itu mulai bergetar.

"Kyunnie~"pekik Sungmin sambil langsung berlari berhambur memeluk Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa membalas pelukan itu, ia menelan ludah nya sulit, jujur ia panic dan takut saat ini. Getaran dalam tabung itu pun semakin hebat sehingga Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding masih sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin.

**Acces Approve ! Location area is locked.. Machine is ready! Seoul, Januari 2012****th**** , Go Launch!**

Suara aneh pun muncul memenuhi ruangan tabung itu, dan sebuah kalimat tertera di layar LCD.

"Kyunnie takut!" pekik Sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Getaran semakin dahsyat dan bila di lihat dari luar tabung, benda tersebut sudah mulai melayang beberapa centi dari atas lantai dan terus bergetar.

JEDUUUEERRR…

"HUUUAAAAAA"

.

.

.

**2012 vs 2024 **

**Tahun 2012**

Musim semi mulai menggantikan musim dingin penuh salju. Matahari hangat khas musim semi mulai melelehkan salju yang masih bertumpuk di beberapa area jalanan kota besar Seoul. Pohon-pohon mulai bisa terbangun dari hibernasi nya, mulai memunculkan daun-daun kecil yang menghijau. Tak ada lagi kedinginan yang melingkupi, hanya ada kehangatan baru di musim semi ini.

Tapi seperti ada sebuah 'kedinginan' yang tidak akan pernah habis dan berubah di sebuah sekolah elit yang terkenal di tengah kota Seoul, SM High School.

Bukan sekolah itu yang dingin, sekolah itu begitu hangat dan juga bersahabat. Semua murid memiliki sopan santun yang cukup tinggi, mereka sangat ramah baik kepada sunbae ataupun hobae nya.

BRRAAKKK

Pintu sebuah kelas dengan papan nama 12A-1 terbuka dengan sangat tidak berperi-pintu-an. Pintu dengan model pintu geser itu terbuka lebar dengan suara yang sangat keras.

Seorang namja imut berdiri tepat di depan pintu, ia memandang ke dalam kelas dengan tatapan marah dan kesal. Nafasnya tersengal karena habis berlari menuju kelas ini.

"Yak Sungmin-ah! Kau mengagetkan kami!" pekik seorang namja yang duduk dekat pintu dan melihat tatapan marah dari namja imut penghuni kelas sebelah.

Sungmin tidak mempedulikan ucapan itu, ia langsung menerobos masuk tanpa minta izin walau itu bukan kelasnya setelah manic matanya menangkap sang target yang ia cari.

BRAAK

Lagi-lagi suara keras di hasilkan oleh namja imut itu. Kali ini sasaran nya adalah meja kayu berwarna coklat aboni. Penghuni kelas itu pun menoleh ke arah Sungmin tapi mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah biasa.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" pekik Sungmin keras sambil menatap marah namja tampan yang tengah duduk di kursi meja tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya, focus memainkan sebuah benda hitam di tangannya.

Kyuhyun mempouse game nya dan mulai mendongak, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan malas.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan stay cool nya.

"Kau curang! Dasar licik!" pekik Sungmin lagi, mengeluarkan semua emosi nya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, tanpa menjawab ia kembali memainkan game nya lagi.

"Cho! Dengarkan jika orang sedang bicara!"

"Yak!"

Sungmin langsung merebut PSP Kyuhyun membuat namja tampan berambut ikal berwarna dark brown itu pun menatap tajam Sungmin, kesal. Sungmin hanya mengumpetkan PSP itu di belakang tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menantang.

"Kau ini mau apa hah?" ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kenapa kau menunjuk ku sebagai wakil osis hah? Aku sudah berusaha agar tak repot dengan masalah osis dan kau justru menunjukku tanpa persetujuanku terlebih dahulu!" Sungmin mulai menjelaskan alasan kesalnya pada namja tampan itu, edisi hari ini.

Hari ini? Ah! Kalian perlu tahu, seluruh penghuni SM High School sudah tidak asing dengan pertengkaran antara 2 namja tampan dan imut yang berbeda kelas itu. Pertengkaran yang sebenarnya dari hal-hal kecil yang sangat tidak penting. Pertengkaran yang di mulai dari 1 tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback ON**

1 years later

Tahun ajaran baru sudah di mulai. Siswa/siswi baru SM High School mulai memadati sekolah baru merekadengan senang dan riang. Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka menyandang status sebagai murid High School.

Hal pertama yang akan di lakukan adalah perkenalan kepada setiap Sunbae yang ada di sekolah tersebut.

Seorang namja tinggi dengan paras tampan berjalan dengan santai dengan headphone setia bertengger di telinga nya dan tatapannya focus kepada sang PSP hitam kesayangan.

Brukk

Karena tak melihat jalan, Kyuhyun pun harus menabrak sekelompok sunbae nya. Kyuhyun meminta maaf dan berniat meninggalkan mereka begitu saja namun langkahnya terhenti saat PSP hitamnya di rebut oleh seorang sunbae nya.

"Wah, anak baru ini sok tampan dan keren ya? Masih anak baru sudah mau tebar pesona eoh?" ucap Namja kekar yang menatap Kyuhyun dari atas hingga bawah. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan sunbae nya.

"Maaf Sunbae, bisa kembalikan PSP ku?" ucap Kyuhyun sopan.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" tantang namja itu sambil mengoper-operkan benda kesayangan Kyuhyun kepada teman-temannya. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal, jika ia tidak sedang mengikat janji dengan Appa selama sebulan tanpa berkelahi demi mendapat kaset baru, Kyuhyun pasti sudah menerjang tubuh Sunbae nya itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain namja kecil?" Sunbae lainnya dengan tubuh lebih kecil dari namja sebelumnya mulai membuka suara.

"Aku mohon kembali kan PSPku!" ucap Kyuhyun masih mencoba sopan tapi dengan nada lebih tinggi dan pelan.

"Lakukan sesuatu dulu untuk kami baru kami kembalikan, bagaimana?" tanya namja itu lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia lelah di permainkan seperti itu, tapi demi PSP kesayangan akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak peduli dengan rencana aneh yang sedang di diskusikan 3 sosok sunbae nya itu.

"Jadi aku harus apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sudah bosan melihat 3 namja itu terus berbisik.

"Ah! Karena kau.. kau terlalu tebar pesona dengan para yeoja, aish.." ucap namja kekar itu lagi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan yang di maksud 'tebar pesona' itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menggoda 1 yeoja pun kenapa mereka mengatakan ia begitu? Tapi tidak seperti itu dengan yang di pikirkan 3 sunbae nya itu. Mereka sudah memperhatikan Kyuhyun sejak namja tampan itu memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka. Semua pandangan mata tertuju pada namja tinggi, berambut ikal brunette berwarna dark brown dengan kulit sedikit putih pucat dan tatapan matanya yang tajam mampu membuat yeoja yang melihat nya berteriak histeris baik itu teman seangkatan Kyuhyun maupun sunbae nya, dan hal itu lah yang membuat 3 orang ini kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau! Kau harus mencium seorang namja di depan acara penerimaan murid baru nanti siang" ucap namja kekar itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Hah? Mencium –Namja? Oh God! Demi apa pun, ia saja belum pernah mencium yeoja dan sekarang mereka meminta ia mencium namja?

"Kalau tidak mau, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada PSP mu yang cukup mahal ini, A—"

"Aku mau! Akan ku lakukan, asal kalian kembalikan PSP ku!" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan namja kurus di hadapannya. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi nanti yang penting ia mendapatkan PSP nya kembali.

Saat penerimaan murid baru pun di mulai. Kyuhyun dengan resah duduk di kursi nya, matanya terus melirik ke arah 3 sunbae yang memperhatikannya dari belakang. Ia harus melakukannya sekarang, tapi.. tapi pada siapa? Ia seorang diri di sini, jika ia memiliki teman atau sahabat di kota yang baru ia tinggali beberapa hari itu pastilah lebih mudah memutuskan siapa namja yang akan ia jadikan 'korban'.

Nama Kyuhyun pun akhirnya di panggil untuk menerima penghargaan atas nama siswa yang lulus ujian masuk dengan nilai tertinggi. Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke atas podium. Kepala sekolah masih membacakan sesuatu dan memanggil satu nama lagi yang sepertinya memilikki prestasi yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam memperhatikan seorang yeoja.. ah! Tidak dia mengenakan celana, dia namja yang super imut mulai menaiki podium. Namja itu tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun yang memperhatikannya intens. Kyuhyun kagum, tidak pernah ia melihat namja se imut dan se manis namja yang berdiri di sebelahnya ini.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dan ia pun berdecak kesal saat melihat 3 sunbae nya mulai melambai dengan PSP hitam di tangan. Kyuhyun pun melirik Sungmin. Ia menghela nafasnya berat, lalu mulai mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

"Maaf, apa aku bisa minta bantuanmu?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin saat kepala sekolah masih bercuap-cuap tidak jelas.

"Eh? A-apa?" tanya namja imut itu sambil menautkan alisnya lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

"J-jeongmal Mianhae"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kyuhyun langsung berjalan ke depan namjaimut itu dan langsung menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir pulm tipis milik namja imut yang tengah membelalakan matanya kaget.

Ruangan aula tempat di adakannya acara penerimaan pun langsung riuh dengan suara dan tepukan tangan dari para muridnya. Dan hal itu semakin membuat semburat merah muda muncul di pipi putih namja imut yang di ketahui bernama Lee Sungmin.

Dan sejak saat itulah, Sungmin sangat membenci Kyuhyun, Ia selalu mengibarkan bendera perang walau Kyuhyun sudah beribu kali meminta maaf.

**Flashback OFF**

.

.

"Kembalikan!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil mengambil paksa PSP dari tangan Sungmin. Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Asal kau tahu! Aku menunjukmu karena Kim Songsaeng yang menyuruhku, jadi jangan salahkan aku, Arrasso?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tegas.

"Menyebalkan" dengus kesal Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memang menjabat sebagai Ketua Osis tahun ini, dan di karenakan wakil Osis yang sebelumnya mengundurkan diri, jadi Sungmin lah yang di tunjuk untuk menggantikan mengingat prestasi Sungmin yang cukup membanggakan juga tak kalah dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih menatap kesal Kyuhyun yang kembali duduk manis di kursinya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau di situ? Merusak pemandangan" gumam Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada layar PSP.

"Aish" Sungmin mengacak rambut blonde nya sendiri sambil mempoutkan bibirnya menghadapi namja super menyebalkan di hadapannya itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat melihat itu dengan ekor matanya.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku berbicara dengan orang sepertimu!" decak kesal Sungmin sambil mulai melangkah pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya keras.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.. Ah! Sungmin-ssi kau juga ada di sini?" Seorang yeoja paruh baya muncul di ambang pintu kelas dan menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang baru berjalan beberapa langkah. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh dan mengernyit bingung melihat Jung Songsaeng masuk dan menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa songsaeng?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dari kursinya.

"Begini.. kalian.. Bisakah sepulang sekolah nanti kalian pergi ke Toho High School? Ada rapat dadakan di sana, dan kalian sebagai ketua dan wakil osis harus menghadiri rapat tersebut ne?" ucap Jung songsaeng dengan nada sedikit memerintah.

"Hah? Aku, Aku ti—"

"Kami bisa songsaeng"

Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin membuat namja imut itu langsung mendeath glare Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kalian memang bisa di andalkan" Jung Songsaeng segera pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Yak! Kau gila eoh? Aku tidak bisa! Aku—"

"Tidak ada penolakan, ini tugas kita" ucap Kyuhyun kembali memotong ucapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang sudah merah padam menahan emosi.

"Tapi aku harus—"

"Aku.. Aku adalah ketua osisnya dan kau.. adalah wakilku, jadi kau harus menuruti ucapanku, Arrasso?"

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah imut Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti melihat Sungmin yang terdiam sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

'Gugup eoh?' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun menegakkan tubuhnya dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berusaha kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berteriak dengan sangat keras membuat seluruh penghuni kelas harus menutup telinganya secara reflek.

Kyuhyun yang baru keluar kelas dan otomatis mendengar teriakan itu hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan dengan santai nya meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

**2012 vs 2024 **

"Aish Jinja. Kenapa bisa semalam ini sih?"

"Aku benar-benar habis malam ini!"

"Rapat menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!"

Sungmin terus meracau tidak jelas selama perjalanan pulang dari Toho High School. Ini memang sudah cukup malam, waktu menunjukkan pukul 08:00 p.m.

"Bisakah kau diam?"

Kyuhyun yang berjalan di samping Sungmin sudah mulai gerah dengan ocehan namja imut yang sungguh melebihi seorang yeoja itu.

"Ini gara-gara kau! Kau harus tanggung jawab jika aku mati di tangan Hyung ku sendiri!" ucap Sungmin dengan nada kesal tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada Hyung yang akan membunuh dongsaengnya sendiri" balas Kyuhyun dengan nada malas mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang melebih-lebihkan.

"Ada, dan itu adalah Hyungku!" balas Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menggedikkan bahu nya tidak peduli.

"Terjebak dalam rapat bersama orang bodoh dan sekarang harus pulang juga dengannya, sungguh malang nasibku" oceh Sungmin lagi dengan maksud mencibir.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Sungmin yang masih sibuk bergumam pun berhenti tanpa sadar.

"Eh?" gumam Sungmin saat menoleh ke samping dan tak menemukan Kyuhyun di sampingnya, ia pun menoleh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana pabbo-ya?" ucap Sungmin sambil mengernyit bingung menatap Kyuhyun yang terdiam di tempat.

"Bukankah kau tidak ingin pulang bersama ku? Jalan saja terlebih dahulu jadi kita tidak pulang bersama" jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai nya. Sungmin tertawa kecil, tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau ini ke kanakkan sekali, dasar aneh!" Sungmin tidak mempedulikan namja yang masih terdiam di belakangnya.

Sungmin kembali berjalan. Melangkahka kakinya di jalanan sepi dengan cahay temaram ini. Kalau boleh jujur, Sungmin sedikit bergidik ngeri saat melewati jalan ini. Ia sering mendengar cerita-cerita mistis di kawasan jalan sepi tersebut. Terkadang Sungmin melirik ke belakang dengan ekor matanya, memastikan Kyuhyun mengikuti nya dari belakang atau tidak. Jika tidak, sudah bisa di pastikan Sungmin akan langsung berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan jalan sepi tanpa tanda kehidupan itu.

"Eh?"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia merasakan sebuah getaran yang cukup kuat.

"G-gempa kah?" gumam Sungmin lagi sambil menengguk ludahnya sulit. Ia mulai menjaga keseimbangannya saat getaran itu semakin dashyat. Kepala Sungmin sudah mulai pusing akibat getaran itu dan menyebabkan tubuhnya limbung.

"Gwenchanayo?"

Kyuhyun menopang tubuj Sungmin yang hampir jatuh ke samping. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"A-ada apa ini?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kyuhyun masih memegangi lengan Sungmin, menjaga agar tubuh namja itu tidak jatuh walau tubuhnya sendiri mulai limbung akibat getaran tersebut.

JEDUUUAAR

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sontak menoleh ke arah belakang saat mendengar suara ledakan yang begitu keras, dan bersamaan dengan itu getaran itu mulai menghilang.

Asap tebal menutupi sudut jalan di belakang mereka, membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya, berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

"A-apa itu Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengernyit bingung, memperhatikan sebuah benda yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka.

"Itu… Tabung?" Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati benda tersebut, di ikuti oleh Sungmin yang mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun.

Sreeett

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghentikan langkah mereka saat melihat benda di hadapan mereka terbuka.

"Uhuk, uhuk.."

"Uhuk, aissh –eh?"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya saat melihat 2 namja kecil keluar dari tabung tersebut sambil terbatuk-batuk. Mereka terkaget melihat 2 sosok namja yang sekarang juga sedang menatap keduanya.

"KAU?"

"AKU?"

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

* * *

****Annyeoongg~! Hahaha

Saya kembali tapi bukannya ngelanjutin ELF House justru bawa FF baru nan aneh dan pasaran ini.. *di bantai reader*

Tiba-tiba mau menyatukan KyuMin besar dengan KyuMin chibi jadi muncullah cerita ini.. hehe

Adakah yang berniat membaca lanjutannya? Hehe ._.v

**_Mind gimme Riview?_**


	2. New Life

**2012 vs 2024**

**Main Pairing : Kyuhyun X Sungmin**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : BL, Yaoi, Typo (s), bad plot, not EYD, pasaran**

**Disclaim : All cast isn't mine**

**.**

**Summary : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berusia 5 tahun di tahun 2024 harus terjebak dalam lingkaran waktu, kembali menuju tahun 2012. Dan Mereka pun harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin remaja di tahun 2012. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka selanjutnya?**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Bash Anything in this FF**

**.. Don't Like Don't Read ..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Annyeoong~! ^^ *lambai-lambai*

Ada yang masih ingat Fic ini? *tidak ada* #pundung di pojokan

Hahaha, biarlah.. saya akan tetap mengapdetnya,

Jeongmal Mianhae buat readerdeul yang menantinya, ini apdetnya lamaaa.. Saya ada urusan jadi tidak sempat melanjutkannya.. hehe ._.v

Waahh, banyak yang bingung dengan set waktunya? Bertanya apa tidak terbalik? Haha

Entahlah #plaak, Saya ingin membuat KyuMin chibi di tahun 2024 sih jadinya seperti ini deh ._.v

Tidak perlu memusingkan itu ne? Ikuti saja, nanti kalian juga mengerti *semoga* Hahaha :D

Oke deh.. Silahkan di nikmati ^^

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

#NB : Kyuhyun kecil di panggil dengan Kyu dan Sungmin kecil di panggil Minnie ^^ *semoga tidak bingung*

.

.

**~Chapter 2~**

**2012 vs 2024 **

"Kau?"

Kyuhyun berteriak keras saat melihat dua sosok bocah kecil keluar dari tabung yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Eh? Siapa? Aku?" balas salah satu namja kecil sambil mengernyit bingung dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan namja kecil itu, ia justru menoleh dan menatap Sungmin yang terdiam di tempatnya sambil menatap 2 bocah kecil yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"S-siapa mereka?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Sungmin.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan santainya sambil mulai berjalan mendekati 2 namja kecil itu.

"Kyu, Minnie takut" namja imut yang berada di sebelah namja kecil yang cukup tinggi itu mulai mundur seiring dengan Sungmin yang berjalan menghampiri keduanya, ia mundur dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh namja kecil di depannya.

"Yak! Kau mau apa?"

Langkah Sungmin terhenti saat Kyuhyun menggenggam lengannya. Sungmin menoleh dan mendelik kesal.

"Lepas!" perintah Sungmin tapi Kyuhyun tak bergeming dan membuat namja imut itu menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan mereka" ucap Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun pun melepaskan genggamannya lalu mulai mengekor di belakang Sungmin.

"_Pabbo-ya_" desis Sungmin pelan.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun telah berada tepat di depan 2 namja kecil yang terlihat ketakutan itu.

"K-kalian capa?" pekik namja kecil berambut ikal tersebut setelah mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya.

Sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaan anak tersebut. Ia justru berlutut tepat di depan 2 bocah yang tengah ketakutan tersebut.

"_Gwenchana_, tidak perlu takut ne?" ucap Sungmin sambil mengacak rambut ikal namja kecil di depannya. Sungmin tahu bahwa dua bocah itu sedang ketakutan, sangat terlihat dari wajah mereka yang pucat juga tubuh mereka yang bergetar ketakutan, karena itulah Sungmin tidak ingin menanyakan apa pun saat ini. Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang Sungmin hanya bisa terheran dengan sikap Sungmin yang berubah drastis, tidak ada sikap yang keras dan suka membentak, hanya ada kelembutan yang terlihat.

"_Gwenchanayo_?" tanya Sungmin lagi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"N-ne" ucap namja kecil itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kyunnie.." panggil namja kecil yang masih bersembunyi di balik tubuh namja kecil berambut ikat tersebut.

"Minnie, sudah tidak apa-apa, Kyu di cini" ucap Kyu pada Minnie yang masih bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Eh? Kyu?" gumam Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya lalu menatap little Kyu dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil menautkan alisnya, menatap intens pada namja kecil yang juga bernama Kyu tersebut.

"Kalian mirip.." ucap Sungmin lagi masih terus memperhatikan keduanya.

"Kalian ini siapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu?" Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan ucapan Sungmin, ia lebih tertarik untuk mengintrogasi kedua bocah yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"I-itu.. Tadi Kyu cama Minnie cedang main game, telus game nya getal. Kyu cama Minnie ketakutan ahjuci" Namja kecil berambut ikal itu pun mulai membuka suaranya, menceritakan awal kejadian yang mereka alami.

"_Mwo_?_ Ahjussi_? Yak—"

"Jangan berteriak Kyu! Anak ini benar, kau terlihat tua" sindir Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun begitu saja sambil tertawa meremehkan. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Eh? Kyu? _Waeyo_?" tanya namja kecil itu sambil mengerjapkan matanya bingung menatap Sungmin.

"A-ah! Nama mu siapa? Dia.. namanya juga Kyu –Kyuhyun" jelas Sungmin sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun yang tetap berdiri sambil melipat tangannya.

"Eh? Aku.. Aku juga Kyuhyun!" ucap Kyu kecil sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan terkejut, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"_J-jinja_? Wow, kalian.. punya nama yang sama?" ucap Sungmin sedikit tidak percaya, tapi Sungmin tidak ambil pusing, sekarang tatapannya focus pada namja kecil yang terus bersembunyi di belakang Kyu kecil.

"Dia?" Sungmin menunjuk namja kecil tersebut lalu kembali menatap Kyu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ah, Minnie, ayo kelual. _Gwenchana_, Minnie jangan takut lagi" Kyu kecil membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menelungkupkan telapak tangannya pada pipi namja kecil imut yang terlihat memerah, entah karena dingin atau takut.

"Kyunnie~" Minnie kecil langsung berhambur memeluk Kyu, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tubuh Kyu, jujur ia sangat ketakutan saat ini.

"Minnie, mau pulang Kyu. Pulang.." rengek Minnie dengan sedikit isakan. Kyu hanya terdiam, tak mampu mengatakan apa pun, ia sendiri tidak tahu ini ada dimana.

"Minnie, _uljima_. Ne, nanti kita pulang" ucap Kyu sambil mengelus lembut rambut Minnie.

"Sebenarnya siapa mereka?" bisik Sungmin yang sudah berdiri sejajar dengan Kyuhyun.

"Itu yang ku tanyakan daritadi!" timpal Kyuhyun sambil memutar bola matanya malas membuat Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ah, _ahjuci_! Ini dimana ya? Bisa belitahu kami? Kyu tidak pelnah melihat tempat ini!" tanya Kyu kecil sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Hah? Kalian jawab dulu, kalian itu siapa dan darimana asal kalian? Kenapa bisa muncul di tempat ini tiba-tiba? Kalian ini setan ya?" Kyuhyun langsung membombardir bocah kecil itu kembali dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Kyu!" pekik Sungmin pelan untuk menegur Kyuhyun, walaupun ia juga penasaran tapi ia juga tak mau membuat 2 bocah manis yang terlihat kebingungan itu tambah kebingungan.

"Kyu kecil, bisa kau ceritakan pada kami darimana kalian muncul?" tanya Sungmin lagi tapi dengan nada lebih lembut.

"I-itu—"

Kruyuuk.. Kruyuukk..

Ucapan Kyu kecil terhenti karena terdengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing bagi semuanya. Kyu kecil hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sungmin sambil terkikik geli. Kyu kecil hanya mengangguk malu.

"_Arrasso_, kajja kita makan. Kalian bisa bercerita nanti" ajak Sungmin sambil langsung mengandeng 2 tangan mungil dan langsung melangkah pergi.

"Yak! Sungmin-ah!" pekik Kyuhyun yang merasa di acuhkan begitu saja oleh 3 orang yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah.

"_Ne_?"

"_Wae_?"

2 suara menyahut panggilan Kyuhyun membuat namja tampan itu mengernyit bingung.

"Eh?" Sungmin menoleh dan menatap namja kecil yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Kyu kecil.

"Kau? Nama mu.. Sungmin?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap tidak percaya namja imut kecil yang sedang ia genggam tangannya itu.

"Ne, namaku Sungminnie" jawab Minnie dengan santai sambil menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sangat polos dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

**2012 vs 2024 **

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah terdiam sambil memperhatikan 2 bocah kecil yang sedang asyik memakan hotdog dan spageti nya dengan sangat lahap.

"Kalian suka?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut. Kyu dan Minnie hanya mengangguk lalu memberikan Sungmin senyuman terbaik membuat Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"Ini gila! Tidak mungkin kalian berasal dari masa depan, tahun 2024? Aish! Jangan bercanda bocah!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia masih berusaha mencerna setiap penjelasan yang di lontarkan 2 bocah kecil itu. Kyu dan Minnie memang sudah menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari nama mereka, asal dan bagaimana mereka bisa sampai di tempat ini dengan tabung aneh tersebut.

"Kyu, kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali!" protes Sungmin yang bosan dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang terus di ulang.

"Yak, Sungmin-ah! Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu hah? Penjelasan mereka tidak masuk akal!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal sambil menunjuk 2 bocah yang masih memakan makanannya itu. Sungmin hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Memang. Itu tidak masuk akal, tapi kejadiannya ada di depan matamu sendiri, mau tak mau kau harus percaya _pabbo_!" ucap Sungmin dengan santai tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyu dan Minnie kecil.

"Tahun 2024, Sungmin-ah! Jangan bilang kau masih percaya akan cerita anak-anak seperti mereka? Kau gila!" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin heran.

"Bukan begitu, tapi kau lihat sendiri. Mereka muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapan kita, lagipula anak kecil tidak mungkin berbohong" jelas Sungmin sambil balas menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi.. Aish!" Kyuhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia tak habis pikir dengan semua nya.

"Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa terbang dari tahun 2024 kemari? Haha lucu sekali" ucap Kyuhyun di sertai dengan cibiran.

"Kami tidak telbang! Kyu cama Minnie masuk ke tabung game itu! Lalu tabung—"

"Tabung itu bergetar dan kalian tiba-tiba sampai di tempat ini?"

Ucapan Kyu kecil di potong begitu saja oleh Kyuhyun yang terlihat bosan dengan ucapan dari bocah kecil itu. Kyu kecil pun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Mesin waktu?" gumam Sungmin tiba-tiba dengan pose berpikir membuat semuanya focus menatap Sungmin.

"Mungkin saja tabung itu adalah mesin waktu. Aku pernah membaca nya di buku" lanjut Sungmin lagi sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Dan kau percaya?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap heran ke arah Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak? Banyak buku yang mengatakan itu" jawab Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun polos membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Sungmin kau.. Aish! Oke, terserah. Terserah kalian saja, aku tidak peduli!" ucap Kyuhyun final sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi dan tidak peduli dengan hal bodoh. Tahun2024? Mesin waktu? Hal tersebut sama-sama gila bagi Kyuhyun.

"_Pabbo-ya_" cibir Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Lalu Kyu dan Minnie mau bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap kedua bocah yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Minnie.. Minnie mau pulang" gumam Minnie lirih.

"Kyu juga mau pulang" timpal Kyuhyun yang juga menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus. Kedua bocah kecil itu hanya terdiam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyu! Tidak bisakah kau bicara lebih lembut pada anak kecil? Kau terlalu kasar!" ucap Sungmin kesal, Kyuhyun hanya bergumam kecil lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke jendela, memperhatikan keadaan luar restoran.

"Hiks.. Minnie.. Minnie mau pulang, hiks"

Isakan kecil kembali terdengar dari bibir cherry Minnie kecil. Ia terus meracau ingin kembali ke rumah, ia ketakutan di tempat asing ini. Dan hal itu membuat Kyu kecil kembali panic dan merasa bersalah, jika ia tidak memaksa untuk bermain di laboratorium _Appa _nya, mereka pasti tidak akan tersesat di tempat aneh ini.

"Minnie _uljima_. Minnie jangan menangis ne?" ucap Kyu sambil mengelus lembut rambut halus Minnie yang masih terisak.

"Minnie, kalau Minnie menangis, Kyu juga akan menangis. _Mianhae, mianhae_" ucap Kyu lagi. Mendengar itu Minnie kecil mendongakkan kepalanya dan ia terkaget saat mendapatkan Kyu yang menahan tangis, matanya sudah memerah dan ada genangan air di pelupuk matanya.

"Kyu jangan menangis! Minnie tidak menangis lagi kok" Sungmin langsung menghapus air matanya dengan kasar lalu menjulurkan tangannya menghusap genangan air yang ada di pelupuk mata Kyu.

"_Mianhae_ Sungminnie, _mianhae_" ucap Kyu penuh penyesalan.

"Ne, _gwenchana_ Kyunnie, Minnie tidak malah cama Kyunnie, Minnie hanya takut" balas Minnie sambil tersenyum menatap Minnie untuk memastikan dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun mulai tertawa kecil.

"Manisnya" gumam Sungmin dengan sangat pelan sambil memperhatikan Kyu dan Minnie dengan mata berbinar.

"Bodoh" timpal Kyuhyun yang masih memandang keluar restoran hamburger ini membuat Sungmin berdecak kesal. Ingin rasanya ia memukul namja yang duduk di sebelahnya saat ini juga tapi ia masih menahan emosinya demi 2 bocah manis yang duduk di sebrang mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian pulang hah?" Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali membuka suaranya setelah terjadi keheningan di antara mereka.

"_Mollayo_.. Tapi, Kyu janji akan cali jalan pulang, pasti ada jalan pulang!" jawab Kyu mantap sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne, Minnie juga pelcaya cama Kyunnie" timpal Minnie sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oke, terserah kalian lah. Ini sudah malam, aku mau pulang" Kyuhyun merapikan tasnya dan berniat berdiri jika lengannya tidak di tahan oleh Sungmin.

"_Wae_? Lepas!" perintah Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polos yang mungkin bisa menandingi kepolosan 2 bocah kecil itu.

"Apa kurang jelas ucapanku Sungmin-ah? Aku mau pulang!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan.

"Lalu mereka?" tanya Sungmin lagi sambil menunjuk 2 bocah yang juga menatap Kyuhyun sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Kau boleh tidak percaya dengan ucapan mereka, tapi kita tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka sendiri di sini, mereka masih terlalu kecil" lanjut Sungmin lagi dengan wajah memelas. Biarlah saat ini ia memelas pada namja tampan yang sudah ingin ia pukul sejak tadi.

"Lalu? Kau bawa saja mereka pulang ke rumah mu, selesai kan?" ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"I-itu.. Aku tidak—"

"_Wae_? Tidak mau kan? Aku juga!"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tidak bisa!"

"_Wae_? Aku juga tidak bisa!"

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Kenapa Lee Sungmin? Kalau kau memang mau mengurus 2 bocah itu,jangan bawa-bawa aku, _arrasso_?"

Sungmin terdiam sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sungguh ia ingin memukul namja keras kepala dan sangat menyebalkan itu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan menantang dan itu membuat Sungmin semakin menahan emosi dan kesalnya.

Drrttt… drrttt..

Getaran ponsel mengalihkan pikiran Sungmin. Sungmin segera mengambil ponsel yang terus bergetar dari dalam saku jas sekolahnya.

"_Yeobose_—"

"YAK LEE SUNGMIN! DIMANA KAU?!"

Sungmin langsung menjauhkan ponselnya ketika suara melengking memotong ucapannya. Suara yang lebih tepat dengan bentakan tersebut mampu membuat Sungmin berdecak kesal dan sangat tahu siapa yang menelpon nya dengan tidak sopan itu.

"Chulli _Hyung_, suaramu.. aish!" decak kesal Sungmin sambil kembali mendekatkan smartphone pada telinganya. Suara itu, suara Kakak sepupunya, Kim Heechul yang tinggal bersama dengan dirinya.

"Dimana kau _pabbo_?"

"Tadi aku ada rapat jadi aku akan pulang terlambat _Hyung_"

"Lalu sekarang? Tidak mungkin rapat hingga semalam ini!"

"—Err itu, aku.. a—"

"Cepat pulang atau kau tidur di luar! _Arrasso_?"

"Yak _Hyung_, aku—"

Tutt.. ttuuutt..

Sungmin menghela nafasnya saat sambungan telfon itu terputus secara sepihak. Sungmin kembali memasukkan smartphone ke dalam jas sekolahnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat terkaget dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau dengar itu? _Hyung_ku akan membunuhku juga membunuh kedua bocah itu jika aku membawa mereka ke rumah!" ucap Sungmin mendramatisir.

"Chulli _Hyung_ pasti akan bertanya macam-macam, dan tidak mungkin aku menjelaskan jika mereka berasal dari masa depan. Karena itu.. Biarkan mereka tinggal bersama mu Kyu, _Jebal_!" lanjut Sungmin lagi sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tapi—"

"_Jebal _Kyuhyun-ah, kita akan cari asal usul mereka. Biarkan mereka tinggal bersama mu sementara ne?" Sungmin terus memohon pada Kyuhyun, karena memang hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa menampung kedua bocah itu. Kyuhyun hanya tinggal sendiri di Seoul ini.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lalu menatap Kyu dan Minnie secara bergantian, kemudian ia menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Terserahlah" ucap Kyuhyun kesal sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di senderan sofa dengan kasar lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"_Jinjayo_?" Sungmin terlonjak kesenangan mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk malas.

"Bagus! Kyu, Minnie.. Kalian tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun Hyung untuk sementara ne? Nanti kita akan mencari cara agar kalian bisa pulang, kalian tidak perlu takut lagi, _arrasso_?" ucap Sungmin.

"Ne _Hyung, Gomawo_" jawab Kyu dan Minnie secara bersamaan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang" ucap Sungmin lagi sambil merapikan jas sekolahnya.

"_Mwo_? Sekarang?" balas Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Ne, _waeyo_? Kau dengar sendiri _Hyung_ku sudah marah-marah" ucap Sungmin seraya bangkit berdiri.

"_Hyung_ pulang dulu ne? Kalau orang itu jahat pada kalian, besok kalian adukan pada ku biar aku hajar dia, _Arrasso_?" Sungmin mengacak sayang rambut Kyu dan Minnie sambil tersenyum lebar. Kyu dan Minnie tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang kembali melipat mukanya kesal.

"_Hyung_ hati-hati ne?" ucap Minnie kecil.

Setelahnya Sungmin pun segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi, keluar dari restoran itu. Tanpa di sadari, Kyuhyun mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis menatap bayangan Sungmin yang mulai menghilang dari restoran itu. Ia tak menyangka namja imut itu bisa bersikap sangat lembut dan menyukai anak kecil.

"_Hyung _kenapa?" tanya Kyu sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan polos.

"A-ah? Ah! _Aniya_! Sudahlah, _kajja_ kita pulang!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil bangkit berdiri lalu mulai melangkah pergi. Kyu dan Minnie pun harus berlari kecil untuk mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang bagi mereka sangat cepat tersebut.

.

.

.

**2012 vs 2024 **

"Ini apa?"

"_Kyeopta_!"

"Kenapa ini tidak belgerak?"

"Kyunnie, kemali! Lihat kelinci nya lucu!"

"Minnie, lihat! Lihat! Benda ini aneh!"

"Kenapa di sini tidak ada lobot cepelti Chu?"

"Ne, Minnie jadi kangen Chu"

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, menyenderkan punggungnya di senderan sofa lalu memijat pelan keningnya yang sedikit berdenyut. Rumah yang biasanya sepi sekarang harus ramai hanya karena 2 bocah yang sejak sampai di rumah ini langsung berlari ke sana kemari dengan mengucapkan hal-hal bodoh dan aneh menurut Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_!" panggil Kyu sambil menarik-narik celana piyama Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_! _Hyung_!_ Hyung_~" Kyu terus memanggil Kyuhyun yang tidak kunjung menjawab panggilannya.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun membuka matanya lalu menatap bocah berambut ikal yang wajahnya cukup mirip dengan dirinya itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"_Wae_?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"Apa di cini tidak ada Chu?" tanya Kyu sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Chu?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, ia tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan oleh bocah kecil itu.

"Ne, Chu itu lobot genit yang celalu gangguin Minnie! Apa tidak ada? Atau dicini ada Jiji?" Kyu terus bercerita tak jelas, Kyuhyun hanya cengo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jiji?"

"Ne, Jiji itu—"

"Cukup! Tidak ada apa pun di sini! Jangan bertanya apa pun pada ku lagi, _arrasso_?" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Kyu yang baru saja ingin menjelaskan apa itu Jiji. Kyu kecil pun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Praakk…

Sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan keduanya. Kyu dan Kyuhyun langsung menoleh. Dengan sangat malas Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri asal suara. Ia mendapatkan Minnie yang sedang menggendong seekor kelinci putih yang terlihat imut. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian Kyuhyun, ia melihat sekeliling Minnie terlihat berantakan, makanan kelinci terlihat berserakan di lantai.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Kyuhyun, ia langsung mendekati Minnie yang hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Aish, kenapa berantakan?" desis Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam ke arah Minnie yang masih mengelus kelinci putih milik Kyuhyun.

"Kelinci! Minnie mau belmain cama kelinci!" jawab Minnie sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Lalu ini?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunjuk lantai yang kotor itu. Menatap Minnie dan lantai dekat kandang kelinci tersebut secara bergantian.

"Oh, itu.. Kelinci ini tadi lapal, telus Minnie kasih makan, tapi kelinci nya menendang mangkuk yang Minnie bawa jadi mangkuknya jatuh deh" ucap Minnie dengan kata-kata rumit dan berulang-ulang. Intinya, ia mengambil semangkuk makanan untuk kelinci namun kelinci imut itu berontak sehingga mangkuk tersebut jatuh berantakan.

Braaakkk…

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, kembali tedengar suara benda jatuh. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh horror dan segera berlari menghampiri asal suara.

"Yak! Apa yang—PS KU?!"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat PS hitam kesayangannya tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai yang dingin, belum lagi kaset game yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

"PS ini aneh, tidak cepelti punya Kyu di lumah! PS ini bodoh, masa gambalnya aneh!" jelas sang tersangka seorang Kyuhyun kecil yang dengan santainya membanting PS tak bersalah itu ke lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya sambil menatap Kyu kecil dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Gambal di PS itu aneh, tidak cepelti PS Kyu yang di lumah, makanya Kyu buang caja" jawab Kyu dengan santai dan teramat polos.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam di tempat. Tangannya mengepal dan kepalanya benar-benar panas juga berdenyut saat ini. Emosi nya sungguh naik dan semua itu di karenakan 2 bocah aneh yang secara tiba-tiba menghancurkan rumahnya dalam seketika.

"CEPAT MASUK KE KAMAR KALIAN ATAU AKU BUNUH KALIAN SAAT INI JUGA!"

"HUAAAA"

Kyuhyun berteriak sangat keras membuat Kyu dan Minnie kecil terlonjak kaget dan langsung berlari ketakutan ke kamar yang sudah Kyuhyun siapkan untuk keduanya. Kyuhyun menatap kesal dua bocah yang berteriak dan masuk ke kamar tersebut. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal akibat emosi.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Baru beberapa jam mereka ada di rumah ini, mereka sudah membuat Kyuhyun emosi. Bagaimana nantinya?

Dengan langkah gontai dan malas, Kyuhyun mulai membereskan kekacauan yang di buat 2 bocah kecil itu. Ia menghela nafas saat melihat PS nya yang terlihat kacau saat ini, ada beberapa item yang terlepas dan Kyuhyun yakin PS ini tidak akan menyala lagi.

.

.

**2012 vs 2024 **

Sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu besar dengan 1 bed ukuran medium ini terlihat gelap. Penerangan dari kamar ini hanya berasal dari lampu kecil yang hanya bersinar temaram.

"Kyunnie~"

2 bocah kecil sedang bergulung di dalam selimut mereka. Sudah 2 jam mereka mencoba untuk tidur namun mata mereka tak kunjung tertutup juga.

"Kyunnie~" panggil Minnie lagi karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kyu.

"Eum, _waeyo_?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil membuka selimut yang ia kenakan hingga menutupi kepalanya.

Kyu pun menatap Minnie yang terdiam sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap.

"Apa.. kita bisa pulang?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum miris. Kyuhyun terdiam, kemudian ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Minnie, ia menarik tubuh mungil itu lalu memeluknya.

"Pasti! Kita pasti pulang. Minnie jangan takut ne?" ucap Kyu masih memeluk tubuh Minnie lalu mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Minnie.

"Ne, Minnie hanya melindukan _Appa_ dan _Umma_" balas Minnie sambil memejamkan matanya, menyamankan posisi tidurnya di dalam pelukan Kyu.

"Kyu tahu. Kyu juga melindukan _Appa_" Kyuhyun terus mengelus rambut hitam Minnie.

"Kyunnie, kau tahu? Kyu _Hyung_ itu milip dengan Cho Juci ne?" ucap Minnie sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eh? Eumm.. Meleka cama-cama menakutkan jika malah!" timpal Kyu lalu tertawa kecil, begitu pula dengan Minnie.

"_Kajja_ kita tidul. Kyu cudah mengantuk" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne, Minnie juga cudah ngantuk. _Jaljayo_ Kyunnie" ucap Minnie sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil Kyuhyun agar ia tak merasa sendirian saat ini.

"_Jaljayo _Sungminnie…" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis masih setia mengelus rambut Sungmin kecil dengan sangat mengecup singkat kening Minnie sambil tersenyum namun beberapa saat kemudian, Kyu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"_Appa_.. Apa yang halus Kyu lakukan? _Appa_ tolong Kyu" gumam Kyu pelan. Kemudian ia mulai memejamkan matanya, mulai terbang ke dunia mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Special Thanks to :**

**BbuingBbuing137**** , ****Lue**** , ****hana ryeong9****, ****TanSintha-AnakHanChul**** , ****desroschan****, ****cherrizka980826****, ****choi hyekyung****, ****Qeqey Raekyuminnie**** , ****itha bieber1****, ****rositakyuhyun**** , ****Lee Lolina****, ****Chubymin, ****niyalaw****, ****Kanaya, ****Chikyumin**** , ****nisa, ****Jaylyn Rui**** , ****Narunaru bofi****, ****Park Min Rin****, ****kyuminalways89, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**** , ****imLici97****, ****Blue-EvilsAegyo137****, ****kyunny****, ****winecoup134****, **** 1812**** , ****sitara1083****, ****JOYeerrElpeu**** , ****maykyuminnie****, ****amalia bilhikmah1****, ****CharolineElf**** , ****Princess kyumin**** , ****Jirania, ****kerorokeyen****, ****KyuMinHyuk1019****, ****KuyuPuyuh137****, ****sweet haehyuk, ****ChoHuiChan**** , ****Cho Miku, ****loveiskyu**** , ****Evil and Pink Bunny, ****maria8, ****reaRelf**

**Jeongmal Gomawo *bow**

**^^ Mind Riview Again ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**2012 vs 2024**

**Main Pairing : Kyuhyun X Sungmin**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : BL, Yaoi, Typo (s), bad plot, not EYD, pasaran**

**Disclaim : All cast isn't mine**

**.**

**Summary : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berusia 5 tahun di tahun 2024 harus terjebak dalam lingkaran waktu, kembali menuju tahun 2012. Dan Mereka pun harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin remaja di tahun 2012. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka selanjutnya?**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Bash Anything in this FF**

**.. Don't Like Don't Read ..**

.

.

**~Chapter 3~**

**2012 vs 2024 **

Cahaya mentari mulai memencar, menyinari semua yang ada di bumi ini. Seberkas cahaya mulai menyelusup masuk melalui celah jendela yang masih tertutup rapat. Cahaya kecil itu pun jatuh tepat di wajah seorang namja tampan –Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur dengan sangat pulas dan nyaman.

Kyuhyun tak sedikit pun tak terganggu dengan cahaya yang telah menerpa wajahnya. Ia hanya menggeliat pelan lalu membalikkan posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping, menghindari cahaya pagi tersebut.

Braakk..

Pintu kamar yang berwarna putih bersih dengan sedikit ukiran yang indah itu terbuka dengan kasar menimbulkan suara dentuman yang lumayan keras.

"_Hyung_ belum bangun! Dasal pemalas!" decak kesal Kyu kecil sambil berkacak pinggang.

"_Kajja_, kita bangunkan Kyunnie" ajak Minnie sambil tersenyum lebar.

2 bocah yang baru semalam menginap di rumah Kyuhyun yang cukup besar itu pun langsung berhambur masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun dan dengan sedikit kesulitan mereka naik ke bed king size Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, bangun! Bangun!" ucap Kyu kecil sambil menarik-narik kaus tipis yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

"_Ileona_, Kyu _Hyung_.. _Ileona_" timpal Minnie dengan suara cadelnya sambil ikut menarik-narik kaus Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_~"

"_Ileonaaa_!"

Kyu dan Minnie terus berucap bahkan sedikit berteriak sambil menarik-narik baju Kyuhyun, menggoncangkan tubuhnya dan mencubit-cubit pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kalian mau apa hah?!" pekik Kyuhyun keras sambil bangkit dari tidurnya, terduduk di atas ranjang menatap kesal ke arah Kyu dan Minnie yang memberikannya cengiran tanpa dosa. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun sudah terbangun sejak pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan keras namun ia enggan untuk membuka matanya. Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan panggilan dari 2 bocah tersebut namun karena mereka terus mengguncangkan tubuhnya dan mencubit pipinya itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal ke arah Kyu dan Minnie yang justru bersorak gembira sambil ber claping ria.

"Mau apa hah?" desis Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan.

"_Hyung_ malas! Ini cudah ciang tahu!" cibir Kyu kecil sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Hei bocah! Ini masih jam 7, ini masih terlalu pagi!" jelas Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Ini cudah ciang _Hyung_! _Umma_ caja celing malahin Minnie kalau bangun jam cegini" balas Minnie dengan tatapan polos membuat Kyuhyun hanya menatap tidak percaya jika saat ini ia sedang di ceramahi oleh anak kecil.

"_Hyung_! Kami lapal!" ucap Kyu kecil sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Minnie cuga!" timpal Minnie sambil menyengir lebar.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu menghusap wajahnya dengan kasar, membuang rasa kantuk yang masih mendera nya.

"_Arrasso_"

Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari ranjangnya, ia tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya saat ini. Memberikan makan bagi 2 bocah menyebalkan itu, sangat merepotkan. Kyu dan Minnie pun ikut turun dari bed king size itu lalu berlari mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia membuka beberapa lemari, mencari persediaan makanannya.

"_Shit_!" umpat Kyuhyun pelan saat ia tak menemukan satu pun makanan instan yang tersisa.

"Aish! Aku lupa membeli persediaan makanan, _otthoke_?" gumam Kyuhyun lagi. Ia melirik ke belakang dan mendapatkan Kyu dan Minnie sedang duduk manis di kursi meja makan sambil saling bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya, bingung. Ia pun membuka kulkas dan berharap masih ada sedikit persediaan makanan. Senyuman sedikit terukir saat Kyuhyun menemukan daging segar yang masih tersisa di kulkas tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil daging itu dan mulai mengolah nya menjadi masakan entah masakan seperti apa.

"Cepat makan!" perintah Kyuhyun sambil menatap Kyu dan Minnie dengan senyuman lebar.

Ia telah menyelesaikan masakannya beberapa menit yang lalu dan langsung menyajikannya di meja makan agar 2 bocah itu bisa menikmatinya. Namun, mungkin sudah 10 menit Kyu dan Minnie hanya terdiam memandangi masakan yang di buat Kyuhyun. Semangkuk sup daging yang masih terlihat panas.

Kyu dan Minnie saling memandang satu sama lain lalu kembali menatap mangkuk di hadapan mereka dengan Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

"I-ini apa _Hyung_?" tanya Kyu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada mangkuk berwarna putih itu.

"Itu sup daging special buatan Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh bangga sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa tidak ada sayulannya?" Sekarang giliran Minnie yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Aish, kenapa kalian banyak bertanya? Namanya juga sup daging bukan sup sayuran jadi tak butuh sayuran! _Arrasso_?" jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

"Cepat makan!" perintah Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyu dan Minnie masih menatap mangkuk di hadapan mereka dengan penuh keraguan. Mangkuk yang berisi sup daging yang menurut mereka sangat aneh dan berbeda. Tak ada bahan lain hanya ada daging dan air yang cukup banyak di dalam mangkuk tersebut.

Dengan ragu, Kyu dan Minnie pun mulai mengambil sendok mereka masing-masing dan mulai mencicipi sup daging special tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya duduk menopang dagu, memperhatikan 2 bocah mencoba masakan yang baru pertama ia buat itu.

"Huwek~ tidak enak!" Kyu langsung menjauhkan mangkuk di hadapannya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Asin.. Minnie tak suka!" timpal Minnie sambil memejamkan matanya lalu meletakkan sendoknya begitu saja.

"Hah? _Jinja_?" Kyuhyun tersontak kaget melihat reaksi dua bocah polos itu setelah mencicipi masakan perdana nya. Karena penasaran ia pun mulai mengambil sendok miliknya dan mulai mencicipi masakannya sendiri. Raut wajahnya berubah masam lalu segera meminum segelas air mineral hingga habis.

"Kenapa jadi asin ya?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kyuhyun mulai menatap Kyu dan Minnie yang hanya terdiam, melipat tangannya di dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menyengir tanda bersalah.

"_Hyung pabbo_!" celetuk Kyu dengan santainya.

"Yak! Kau ini.. Aish!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Minnie lapal!" adu Minnie lagi sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Kyuhyun mengambil smartphone nya lalu mendial beberapa nomor untuk memesan makanan cepat saji untuk makan pagi mereka.

.

.

"Selesai"

Kyuhyun tengah merapikan seragamnya, ia memakai dasi yang masih terlampir begitu saja di kerahnya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun dapat memakai dasi itu dengan rapi.

"Perfect!" puji Kyuhyun pada penampilannya sendiri yang terpantul di kaca yang cukup besar di sudut kamarnya. Seragam yang rapi tanpa ada lipatan kusut sedikit pun, jas hitam berlogo SM High School pun di kenakan begitu serasi dengan celana kain berwarna hitam itu. Rambut brunette berwarna dark brown yang telah di rapikan, menambah kesan tampan dan cool. Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya, ia yakin dengan penampilannya ini banyak para yeoja yang akan berteriak histeris saat dirinya lewat di depan mereka.

Dengan semangat baru, Kyuhyun segera melangkah menuju meja belajarnya lalu mengambil tas ransel miliknya lalu hendak keluar dari kamar.

Praangg..

Kyuhyun yang akan membuka pintu kamarnya harus terhenti ketika sebuah suara masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. Sebuah suara yang ia yakini berasal di luar kamarnya, ia merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" gumamnya pelan sambil menatap horror pintu berwarna putih yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi itu. Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu kamarnya setelah menyiapkan mentalnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri mematung di ambang pintu kamar saat melihat keluar kamar. Matanya membulat dan tangannya mulai mengepal, mulutnya terkatup tidak percaya melihat ruang tamu nya sendiri.

Berantakan..

Hancur..

Basah..

Ya, ruangan tamu tersebut terlihat begitu kacau saat ini. Ada genangan air di ruangan yang cukup besar itu, beberapa benda berserakan begitu saja di lantai, alat pembuat coffee dan popcorn terlihat hancur berantakan di lantai.

"A-apa ini?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan, masih tidak percaya dengan keadaan ruang tamu yang biasanya tak sekacau ini walau memang sedikit berantakan.

"Eh? Kyu _Hyung_!"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Ia menemukan dua bocah yang tengah berdiri dengan tatapan polos sambil tersenyum lebar padanya.

"_Hyung_! Lihat, Kyu buat lobot balu loh! Kyu ingin membuat lobot cepelti Jiji, tapi ini belum bica menyala" ucap Kyu kecil dengan sangat riang sambil menunjukkan sesuatu ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Benda itu? Telepon rumahnya yang sudah di sulap menjadi berbentuk abstrak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kyunnie bilang ia ingin membuatkan _Hyung_ cebuah lobot yang pintal!" ucap Minnie sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kalian! Kalian.." Kyuhyun menunjuk dua bocah itu dengan telunjuknya. Nada bicaranya meninggi namun karena melihat 2 bocah itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya seakan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun pun tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya.

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di depan kamarnya lalu menghela nafasnya berat. Tenaga seakan menghilang bahkan tenaga untuk memarahi kedua bocah tersebut. Kyu kecil dan Minnie hanya mengernyit bingung sambil memandang satu sama lain lalu beralih memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"_Ummaaa_!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras sambil mengacak rambut yang sudah ia rapikan sedemikian rupa sehingga membuat rambut itu langsung berantakan seketika. Kyu dan Minnie reflek menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

.

.

.

**2012 vs 2024 **

Murid-murid SM High School terlihat bergidik ngeri saat seorang namja berjalan melewati mereka. Namja yang biasanya sangat ramah dan berjalan santai sekarang tengah berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Ia berjalan sambil menghentakkan kaki nya, matanya hanya menatap lurus ke depan dan tangannya mengepal kesal.

Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja yang biasanya di kagumi sebagai salah satu kebanggaan sekolah dan sebagai ketua osis juga ketua club matematika SM High School tersebut sekarang tengah di tatap dengan tatapan waspada dan takut oleh para siswa lainnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil menekuk wajahnya, rambutnya terlihat berantakkan dan ia bergumam tidak jelas selama perjalanan.

Kesal? Tentu saja. Hari ini adalah hari terburuk bagi namja bermarga Cho tersebut. Ia harus bangun pagi-pagi lalu membuatkan sarapan yang justru hanya di buang begitu saja. Bukan hanya itu, ia harus kerja bakti sebelum berangkat sekolah untuk membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi pada ruang tamu nya pagi ini. Dan karena hal itulah, untuk pertama kalinya sejak Kyuhyun bersekolah di sekolah ini, ia harus terlambat masuk sekolah hari ini. Terlambat masuk ke dalam kelas dan dengan berat hati ia harus menerima hukuman dari guru BK walaupun status nya sebagai ketua OSIS. Ia harus membersihkan lapangan basket outdoor sekolah yang cukup besar seorang diri. Apakah itu tidak mengesalkan?

BRAAKK

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun membuka pintu kelas yang sebenarnya bukan kelasnya ini dan otomatis membuat penghuni kelas itu terlonjak kaget dan langsung menoleh kearah pintu. Mereka sedikit terlonjak kaget saat melihat ketua osis yang di kagumi banyak murid ini tengah berdiri tegap di ambang pintu. Para murid yeoja sudah berteriak histeris melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun namun namja itu seakan menulikan pendengarannya, tidak peduli. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan akhirnya terfokus pada subjek yang sejak tadi ia cari.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut tanpa meminta izin. Ia menghampiri sosok namja yang tengah berdiri di sudut ruangan bersama beberapa namja lainnya. Lee Sungmin –Ya, namja imut itulah yang menjadi target pencarian seorang Kyuhyun yang tengah di landa kekesalan akut.

"Ikut aku!" perintah Kyuhyun to do point pada Sungmin yang masih menatapnya bingung dan tidak percaya, begitu pula dengan penghuni yang lainnya. Semua tatapan terfokus pada Kyuhyun. Namja yang tidak pernah mengunjungi kelas orang lain dengan tidak sopan itu sekarang telah berada di hadapan mereka.

"Yak! Ku bilang ikut aku!" pekik Kyuhyun lagi sambil menoleh ke belakang saat merasa Sungmin masih berdiri di tempat dan tak mengikuti nya. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Aku?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun yang kesal dan gemas pun langsung menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menariknya.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku Cho Kyuhyun!" pekik Sungmin sambil meronta meminta agar tangannya di lepas namun bukannya di lepas, Kyuhyun justru mencengkramnya lebih kuat dan menarik Sungmin atau lebih tepatnya menyeret namja imut itu keluar kelas, mengikuti dirinya pergi entah kemana. Para penghuni kelas Sungmin lainnya pun segera ikut keluar kelas, menatap bayangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang telah menghilang. Berbagai pemikiran muncul di otak mereka masing-masing.

"Cho lepaskan tanganku!"

Sungmin terus meronta namun usahanya tak membuahkan hasil, Kyuhyun tetap menyeretkan sehingga sekarang mereka telah sampai di atap sekolah. Sebuah tempat yang sepi dan sangat jarang di datangi oleh murid-murid lainnya.

"Kyu lepas! Lepas! Le—Ah!"

Sungmin meringis sakit saat Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangannya begitu saja dengan kasar. Namja imut itu pun hanya mendelik kesal kearah Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Kau ini mau apa hah? Aish!" decak kesal Sungmin lalu menggembungkan pipi chubby nya kesal.

"Bawa pergi 2 anak bodoh itu dari rumahku! Terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan asalkan mereka meninggalkan rumahku!" ucap Kyuhyun langsung pada topic pembicaraan.

"Eh?" Namun Sungmin yang tidak mengerti hanya bergumam kecil menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, bingung maksud dari ucapan itu.

"Tch.." Kyuhyun berdesis kesal. Ia pun menghela nafasnya, mengontrol emosinya yang masih saja memanas dan mulai menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi padanya sejak 2 bocah itu mencari masalah di rumahnya tadi malam hingga saat ia di hukum karena terlambat pagi ini dan itu pun di sebabkan oleh 2 bocah itu lagi.

"Mmphht.. Buahahahahahaha"

Sungmin yang sejak tadi menahan tawa nya pun sekarang tak mampu menahannya lagi. Ia tertawa begitu keras saat mendengar Kyuhyun harus kerja bakti membersihkan ruang tamu di pagi hari. Sungmin terus terawa hingga memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Kyuhyun berdesis kesal dan memberikan death glare terbaiknya untuk Sungmin tapi hal itu tak mampu menghentikan tawa dari namja imut itu.

"Sudah puas tertawa nya hah?" ucap Kyuhyun kesal setelah melihat Sungmin mulai menghentikan tawa nya.

Sungmin menghela nafas lalu memberikan cengiran manisnya pada Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya sebal.

"Ternyata Kyu sama Minnie aktif juga ya? Haha" ucap Sungmin dengan selingan tawa kecil. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil mendengus kesal.

"Itu salahmu Kyu!" lanjut Sungmin lagi membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap tajam wajah imut Sungmin.

"_Mwo_? Aku?" ulang Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tak habis pikir bagaimana namja imut itu berpikir ini semua salahnya, ia adalah korban dan sekarang ia juga di tuduh sebagai tersangka?

"Harusnya kau lebih memperhatikan mereka. Mereka tidak akan macam-macam jika kau perhatikan" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Yak! Tugasku tidak hanya mengawasi 2 anak ajaib itu. Aku punya tugas lainnya!" bantah Kyuhyun untuk membela dirinya sendiri. Sungmin hanya mengedikan bahunya.

"Aish! Intinya.. Aku ingin kau membawa 2 bocah itu pergi dari rumahku! Aku tidak peduli" ucap Kyuhyun lagi membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kau harus tanggung jawab!" balas Sungmin dengan nada pelan.

"_Mwo_? Tanggung jawab? Aku bukan siapa-siapa mereka dan bukan aku yang menyebabkan mereka sampai di tempat ini" Kyuhyun terus membantah ucapan Sungmin, ia sungguh tak ingin rumahnya lebih hancur lagi jika menampung 2 anak itu lebih lama.

"Dasar egois!" desis Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Kyuhyun terdiam dan beberapa saat kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"_Arrasso_. Aku tetap akan membantu mereka menemukan jalan pulang tapi bawa mereka pergi dari rumahku!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Sungmin intens.

"Tapi mereka harus tinggal dimana?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah memelas.

"Bujuk saja _Hyung_mu agar mereka bisa tinggal bersama mu" jawab Kyuhyun santai. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya lemas.

"Sepulang sekolah ikut aku ke rumah dan bawa mereka pergi" imbuh Kyuhyun lagi membuat Sungmin semakin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Eh? Aku tidak bisa! Sepulang sekolah aku ada latihan vocal bersama Yesung _sunbae_ untuk perlombaan lusa" ucap Sungmin jujur, ia menganggukkan kepalanya untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun yang hanya menghela nafas.

"Ponselmu!" pinta Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Sungmin hanya terdiam sambil mengernyit bingung.

"Pinjam ponselmu sebentar!" ulang Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin masih terbingung namun akhirnya ia tetap memberikan smartphone nya pada Kyuhyun.

"Itu alamat dan nomor ku. Besok datang ke rumahku dan ambil mereka!" Kyuhyun memberikan smartphone Sungmin setelah mendial beberapa nomor dan mengetikkan alamatnya pada smartphone Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan layar ponselnya.

"Awas kalau tidak datang! Aku akan membuang mereka!" ancam Kyuhyun sambil memberikan Sungmin sebuah seringaian yang membuat Sungmin yakin namja tampan itu mampu melakukan ancamannya.

"_Arrasso_" jawab Sungmin lemas.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun pun mulai melangkah pergi dari atap tersebut meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam dengan berbagai pikiran dalam otaknya.

"A-ah!"

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya ketika ia mendengar suara kembali, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu tapi tak kunjung keluar dan justru menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sungmin yang tahu bahwa Kyuhyun masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Eum.. tanganmu. Tanganmu itu –_Mianhae_!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada menyesal sambil memperhatikan pergelangan tangan kanan Sungmin yang sebelum nya ia cengkram begitu kuat. Sungmin menautkan alisnya, tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencengkramnya terlalu kuat –sepertinya sakit. _Mi-mianhae_!"

Blam

Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Namun sedetik kemudian Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"Apa dia salah makan?" gumam Sungmin tak percaya dengan ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun.

"Haahh" Sungmin menghela nafas saat ia kembali memperhatikan layar ponselnya.

"Bagaimana caranya membujuk Chulli _Hyung_?" gumam Sungmin pada angin yang berhembus kencang di atas atap sekolahnya.

"Eh? Sepertinya aku menemukan cara yang lebih aman daripada membujuk Chulli _Hyung_" Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti saat menemukan sebuah ide yang tiba-tiba melintas di otak pintarnya.

.

.

.

**2012 vs 2024 **

"_Hyung_~"

Sebuah rengekan kembali terdengar memenuhi ruang santai di rumah yang cukup besar ini. Entah sudah berapa kali Kyu dan Minnie memanggil dan merengek pada Kyuhyun yang terus mengacuhkan kehadiran mereka.

"Kyu _Hyung_!" Minnie mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang terduduk di sofa sambil memainkan PSPnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelas dan berusaha memberikan aegyo terbaiknya untuk membujuk Kyuhyun untuk membuka suara pada mereka.

Ya, sejak pulang sekolah Kyuhyun tidak membuka suaranya sedikitpun. Ia seakan tinggal sendiri dan tak menganggap kehadiran 2 bocah imut yang sejak tadi memanggilnya. Kyuhyun tetap memberikan makanan dan membelikan beberapa baju untuk Kyu dan Minnie namun ia melakukan semua itu dalam diam tanpa suara. Melihat itu Kyu dan Minnie menjadi merasa sangat bersalah. Mereka tahu Kyuhyun masih marah pada mereka.

Kyu dan Minnie menghela nafas pasrah saat usaha terakhir mereka gagal, Kyuhyun tetap mengacuhkan 2 bocah yang imut-imut itu. Kyu kecil terdiam, sudah tidak ada niat untuk membujuk Kyuhyun lagi. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Kyu tersenyum tipis lalu langsung turun dari sofa. Kyu mengambil PS yang tergeletak begitu saja di bawah rak TV, PS yang kemarin sudah ia rusakan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyu langsung berhambur masuk ke dalam kamar di ikuti dengan Minnie yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang ingin Kyu lakukan.

Kyuhyun mempause PSP nya, ia melirik ke arah kamar yang baru saja tertutup.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar akan kehilangan PS ku, haahh" Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya saat ia berpikir apa yang akan di lakukan 2 bocah itu pada PS yang tidak bisa menyala lagi tersebut. Kyuhyun mengacak rambut ikalnya lalu kembali focus ke layar PSP nya.

"Apa cudah bisa Kyunnie?" tanya Minnie entah untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia tengah memperhatikan Kyu yang sedang mengotak atik PS berwarna hitam itu.

"Halusnya begini cudah. Ini yang Appa ajalkan" gumam Kyu kecil sambil membolak balikkan PS hitam yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa ada yang kulang?" tanya Sungmin kecil lagi. Kyu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Ia sedang berusaha memperbaiki PS yang ia rusakkan. Ia sering memperhatikan Appa nya membuat robot ataupun memodif benda-benda elektronik seperti ini, tapi entah mengapa PS yang sudah ia bongkar ini belum juga menyala.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun menjetikan jarinya seakan mengingat sesuatu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Kyunnie cali apah?" tanya Minnie sambil memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun yang seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Kyuh!" pekik Minnie kesal karena ia merasa di acuhkan. Minnie menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil melipat tangan mungilnya di depan dada. Kyu tersenyum tipis melihat Minnie nya ngambek.

"Tunggu cebental MinnieMin" Kyuhyun mengecup singkat pipi Minnie yang masih menggembung lalu tersenyum lebar, membuat Minnie mau tak mau ikut tersenyum juga.

"Belhacil!" pekik Kyu dan Minnie kegirangan saat PS yang Kyu perbaiki mulai menyala. Setelah Kyu memasukkan entah element apa yang ia ambil dari lampu meja di kamar mereka dan membuat lampu itu yang menjadi tak menyala.

Kyu dan Minnie pun langsung berhambur keluar kamar. Mereka tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun masih duduk dan focus memainkan PSPnya. Kyu mulai berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kyu _Hyung_" panggil Kyu kecil takut-takut sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kyuhyun hanya melirik Kyu kecil dengan ekor matanya.

"I-ini.." Kyu kecil menunjukkan PS hitam milik Kyuhyun.

"_Wae_?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"_Mi-mianhae_. K-kyu cudah mempelbaiki nya kok, jangan malah lagi cama Kyu cama Minnie ya?" ucap Kyu sambil memasang wajah memelas sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Kemarin ia sudah mengecek bahwa PS nya itu sudah tak bisa di gunakan lagi dan apa yang bocah itu katakan? Perbaiki? Bagaimana bisa? Mungkin itulah yang Kyuhyun pikirkan saat ini.

"Kyu tidak bohong kok! Kyu cudah pelbaiki ini" ucap Minnie yang berdiri di belakang Kyu. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam memperhatikan Kyu dan Minnie lalu beralih memperhatikan PS yang masih berada di tangan Kyu kecil. Mata Kyu dan Minnie sudah mulai berair karena ketakutan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.

Kyuhyun mengambil PS hitam dari tangan Kyu kecil lalu mulai mengukir sebuah senyuman di wajah tampannya. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa marah lebih lama lagi pada dua bocah yang jujur sangat imut itu.

"_Hyung_ cudah tidak malah lagi kan?" tanya Minnie takut-takut. Kyuhyun mengelus lembut rambut Kyu dan Minnie secara bergantian lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Ne. Jangan nakal lagi, _arrasso_?" ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukkan mantap dari Kyu dan Minnie.

"Apa PS ini benar-benar bisa menyala?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan PS yang ada di tangannya.

"Ne _Hyung_, Kyu jamin!" Kyu kecil menatap Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada berusaha meyakinkan. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung mencoba PS tersebut dan ia terlonjak kaget juga tidak percaya bahwa PS nya benar-benar kembali normal, bisa menyala, bisa menampilkan gambar-gambar visual dari kaset game yang Kyuhyun coba. Ia menatap Kyu kecil, sepertinya bocah ini cukup pintar.

"Mau tanding?" tawar Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan joystick pada Kyu kecil yang di sambut dengan cengiran lebar dari Kyu.

"Walaupun PS ini aneh dan tidak cepelti di lumah Kyu, _kajja_ kita tanding _Hyung_!" ucap Kyu kecil seraya menerima joystick yang di tawarkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo_? Sombong sekali kau bocah! Memangnya PS di rumah mu seperti apa? Kau tahu? Ini PS keluaran terbaru!" bangga Kyuhyun.

"PS Kyu lebih hebat dali ini! Appa yang membuatkannya cepecial untuk Kyu!" balas Kyu kecil, ia mulai memencet tombol di joystick nya.

"Ah terserah kau! Tidak peduli PS seperti apa, yang pasti kau akan kalah!" ucap Kyuhyun lagi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar TV plasma yang sudah menampilkan berbagai gambar visual.

"Kau yang akan kalah _Hyung_! Kyu inih mastel game!" Kyu kecil mulai membanggakan dirinya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aish kau terlalu banyak berkhayal! Kau master game? Aku professor game!" balas Kyuhyun lagi.

Mereka terus balas membanggakan diri sambil memainkan game yang sudah di mulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka seakan melupakan ada sosok lain yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil duduk memeluk lutut di atas sofa.

"Minnie di lupain lagi! Kyunnie _pabbo_! _Hyungie_ menyebalkan!" gumam Minnie sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Kyu kecil tanding game.

"Minnie jadi kangen Sungmin _Hyung_"

Karena terlalu bosan melihat Kyu dan Kyuhyun yang asyik sendiri memainkan benda bodoh yang menurut Minnie telah merebut Kyunnie nya, ia pun mulai merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Perlahan namun pasti mata bunny nya tertutup dan gelap, ia tak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi setelah itu.

.

.

.

**2012 vs 2024 **

Ting Tong..

Ting Tong Ting Tong…

Suara bel terus berbunyi memenuhi seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah berlantai 2 tersebut. Bel yang berasal dari pintu depan depan yang menandakan bahwa ada seorang tamu yang datang, terus berbunyi namun tak ada yang kunjung membukakan pintu bagi tamu tersebut.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Suara bel berbunyi dengan intensitas lebih sering dan tanpa jeda, sepertinya tamu yang datang sudah kesal karena menunggu sang pemilik rumah yang tidak muncul juga.

"Aish! Berisik!"

Kyuhyun berteriak kesal. Ia terpaksa terbangun dari tidur tenangnya setelah mendengar suara bel rumah yang terus berbunyi.

"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini?" decak kesal Kyuhyun saat melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang santai. Ruang santai? Ya, dia, Kyu kecil dan Minnie kecil akhirnya tertidur bersama di ruang santai ini. Kyuhyun dan Kyu kecil akhirnya ikut tertidur setelah menyelesaikan game mereka pada pukul 3 pagi.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua bocah yang masih tertidur lelap. Minnie yang tertidur di sofa dan Kyu yang tertidur di karpet berbulu bersama dirinya. Ia mengeratkan selimut yang ia ambil pada tubuh Kyu dan Minnie masing-masing. Ia masih punya hati tak ingin membiarkan kedua bocah imut itu sakit karena kedinginan.

Ting Tong

Suara bel kembali membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu pun menghela nafas lalu mulai bangkit berdiri.

Dengan sangat malas, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan untuk melihat siapa tamu yang dengan beraninya mengganggu tidur tenang Kyuhyun di hari weekend ini.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka pintu berwarna coklat dengan ukiran berwarna emas tersebut.

"Sia—"

"Yak! Lama sekali sih? Apa kau tuli?"

Ucapan Kyuhyun langsung di potong begitu saja oleh sebuah bentakan kesal dari sang tamu.

"Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung saat melihat Sungmin sudah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah memencet bel lebih dari 20 kali, apa kau tuli hah?" pekik Sungmin lagi. Ia sungguh sangat kesal, pagi yang dingin ini ia harus menunggu di luar rumah menunggu pemilik rumah membukakan pintu baginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun justru bertanya bingung. Ia terkaget, bagaimana bisa namja imut itu tahu rumahnya dan bahkan datang ke rumahnya sepagi.

"_Mwo_? Kau yang menyuruhku datang _pabbo_!" decak kesal Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri membuat Sungmin menghela nafasnya.

"Kemarin kau menyuruhku datang ke rumah mu untuk membawa Kyu dan Minnie, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi" ucap Sungmin dengan penuh kesabaran menghadapi namja yang sepertinya terkena amnesia seketika.

"Ah! Aku ingat!" Kyuhyun menjetikkan jarinya setelah mengingat ucapannya sendiri kemarin di atap. Kyuhyun hanya menyengir lebar pada Sungmin.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mempersilahkan tamu mu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah besarmu ini, tuan Cho?" ucap Sungmin dengan nada di buat sopan dan formal saat Kyuhyun justru terdiam dan tak menyuruhnya untuk masuk padahal ia sudah mengigil kedinginan sejak tadi.

"Ah, ne. Masuk—eh? Apa itu?" Kyuhyun yang baru saja ingin mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk masuk, justru bertanya sambil menunjuk sebuah koper yang tidak terlalu besar yang ada di belakang Sungmin.

"Oh ini.. Ini koperku" jawab Sungmin santai sambil tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa membawa koper?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"I-itu.. Aku menemukan cara lain yang lebih aman daripada membujuk Chulli _Hyung_ untuk menerima Kyu dan Minnie untuk tinggal bersama" jelas Sungmin, Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti hanya bisa menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Lebih baik aku.. Aku akan tinggal di sini untuk memperhatikan Kyu dan Minnie agar tidak menghancurkan rumahmu yang besar ini Kyuhyun-ah" lanjut Sungmin lalu tersenyum lebar.

"_Mwo_? Kau bilang apa?" Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya, sepertinya ia salah mendengar saat ini. Sungmin menghela nafasnya.

"Ternyata pendengaran mu benar-benar terganggu" desis Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku bilang.. Aku akan tinggal di sini bersama Kyu dan Minnie!" lanjut Sungmin dengan nada girang. Kyuhyun membeku seketika, ia masih mencerna setiap kata yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir pulm Sungmin.

"_MWO_?"

.

.

.

**2012 vs 2024 **

Kratak..

Sreekk.. Sreekk..

Cklek

Sebuah suara berisik memenuhi ruangan luas yang terlihat gelap tanpa penerangan ini. Hanya terlihat 2 robot yang sedang asyik melakukan sesuatu di tengah kegelapan dengan mata yang menyala terang.

"Apa kau yakin Chu?"

"Tentu saja! Chu harus menemukan Tuan muda dan Minnie!"

"Tapi kalau Tuan besar tahu ia akan memarahi kita, Chu"

"Kalau Jiji _Hyung_ tidak ingin membantu Chu, Jiji _Hyung_ bisa pergi dari sini"

"Chu—"

"Chu harus bertanggung jawab. Chu yang menyebabkan Tuan muda dan Minnie menghilang. Kalau Chu tidak mengijinkan mereka masuk pasti mereka tidak akan menghilang!"

"Ne Chu"

"Jiji _Hyung_ mau membantu Chu?"

"Tentu saja, Jiji akan membantu Chu! Jiji tidak ingin melihat Tuan besar bersedih lagi. Tuan besar sudah kesepian tanpa Nyonya besar, Jiji tidak ingin melihat Tuan besar tinggal sendiri tanpa Tuan muda"

"Ne! Kita pasti akan menemukan mereka!"

"Jiji _Hyung_ siap?"

"Ne Chu!"

JDERR.. BLAM..

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

Annyeong ^^

Saya datang kembali.. hehe

Jeongmal Gomawo untuk semua reader yang sudah tertarik membaca bahkan meripiu fic ini.. *deep bow*

**^^Mind to Riview Again^^**

**Replying Riview :**

**kerorokeyen** : Haha penasaran yaah? Ya tunggu saja kedatangan sang Appa *eh :D Gomawo ^^

**desroschan** : Kyu memang harus ekstra sabar chingu.. haha eum, bener gak ya? Lihat saja nanti.. hehe Gomawo ^^

**Guest****8/30/12** : Oke uda lanjut, Gomawo^^

**imLici97** : di cadelin lagi? Oke ntar aku suruh Kyu cama Minnie minum obat cadel yah :D Mau Sungmin nginep? Ini justru aku suruh Sungminnie tinggal bareng.. haha Oke tunggu saja KyuMin momentnya. Gomawo ne^^

**Qeqey Raekyuminnie** : Kyu cama Minnie memang imut kakak *loh Haha Bener gak ya? Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya.. haha Gomawo ^^

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki** : eumm.. hahaha *evil laugh #gak jawab ah.. Gomawo^^

**reaRelf** : iyaah, Kyu cama Minnie tak cuka belantem, kami caling cayang, noona.. Haha Gomawo^^

**Cho Miku** : Ne uda lanjut.. Bukan Kyu yang nyiksa tapi dia yang di siksa sepertinya.. haha Gomawo^^

**maria8**: hehe Appa ada rasa apa? Manis, asam, pahit? #plaak :D Gomawo^^

**Jaylyn Rui** : tabung nya yah? Tabungnya uda rusak dan di tinggal begitu saja mungkin *eh ._.v Haha Gomawo^^

**BbuingBbuing137** : Ne ini uda lanjut.. haha Gomawo^^

**maykyuminnie** : waaww pengen punya baby? Baby nya sapa? Haha Gomawo^^

**cherrizka980826** : ne, sudah lanjut, Gomawo^^

**indahpus96** : Iyah, andai Kyuhyun sama Sungminnie umma so sweet begitu..Tenang, mereka akan lebih sweet nanti.. Haha Gomawo^^

**Yeimin **: sudah lanjut ini^^ haha iya mereka kumpul.. Gomawo^^

**choi hyekyung** : Sungmin gak aku nginap di rumah Kyu kok, justru aku suruh dia tinggal bersama.. Haha Gomawo^^

**Mitchiru Kazami** : Haha mungkin mereka pinjem cama doramemon *eh Haha ne, Gomawo ne^^

**Kisszahr **: oke, Gomawo^^

**Princess kyumin** : bener gak yaah? Tunggu saja Appa keluar ne? Haha Oke, Gomawo^^

**JOYeerrElpeu**: ne , Gomawo^^

**CharolineElf**: Oke kita sama, saya juga suka Kyu repot! *tos #digamparKyu Haha ne, Gomawo^^

**GamerPink** : Hahaha titik terang? Chingu pake lampu apa bisa terang? #plaak Ayo2 di tebak.. Haha Oke, Gomawo ne^^

**dhianelf4ever** : Haha gwenchana.. ne Gomawo^^

**futari chan** : haii futa^^ gwenchana.. haha masih ada ya? Mianhae, dia lolos dari mata saya.. semoga di sini dikit typo nya #plak ^_^v Gomawo ne^^

**rositakyuhyun** : iyadong kakak, Kyu cama Minnie cih celalu damai gak kayak meleka yang lese *eh Haha ne, Gomawo^^

**MinnieGalz**: Masih bingung yah? ^_^v Gomawo.. haha

**TanSintha-AnakHanChul** : Kyu tersiksa horeee~ *dibantaiKyu* Haha, ne Gomawo^^

**hana ryeong9** : Haha ne biarka Kyuhyun menikmati mereka *loh Haha Gomawo^^

** 1812**** :** KyuMin chibi gak saudaraan kok.. Haha Minnie anak siapa yaah? Tanya Minnie yuuk *eh Haha Gomawo^^

**Just Call Me Guest** :cuap cuap banyak juga gpp saeng.. Haha kurang panjang yah? Ini lebih panjang dari kemarin, chap depan lebih panjang deh :D okesip, Gomawo saengi^^

**Ega** : Haha Jeongmal Gomawo^^

**Fariny**: sudah lanjut.. gomawo^^

**Lalalala** : Haha ne.. elf house juga uda di apdet barengan sama ini kok.. Oke, Gomawo^^

**mitade13** : iya mereka ilang u,u umma nya Kyu? Dimana yaa? ._. Haha Gomawo^^

**triple3r**:Mereka gak jadi bayi kok.. Bingung yah? Tunggu saja lanjutannya yaa, ntar saya jelaskan lebih detail lagi.. haha Gomawo^^


End file.
